The wedding that didn't happen
by batbogeyhex
Summary: I suck at summaries but it's sweet and fluffy and read it please and review


_Disclaimer-I dont own anything, unfortunatly._

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ron stumbled to the door, almost tripping over the empty bottle of firewhiskythat lay among his torn up memories. He clumsily pulled open his door and what he saw instantly sobered him up.

"Ron" came the whispered voice "Ron I couldn't do it, I just couldn't."

He moved aside so that she could get into his flat and as he shut the door he was careful not to get it caught on her veil. He rested his forehead on the door trying to get a hold of himself and when he turned around, he got a better look at the disheveled young woman standing in front of him.

He had never seen Hermione look this awful (including the time that Ginny cast the bat bogey hex on her). Her hair was completely destroyed from what he assumed was a very pretty design merely hours before. Her perfectly white dress was stained with mud and wet from the down pours taking place outside. But it was the black streaks of mascara, the puffy red eyes and the pale face that Ron couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Errr, I'm sorry but I do believe I told just-" Ron turned and looked at the clock "6 hours ago that you wouldn't be able to marry that prat!"

Then came the tears "I k-know R-Ron But I just, I just-" She fell to her knees on the floor sobbing and Ron thought back to that time six hours ago...

_Hermione's small dressing room door burst open and in came Ron in, in a rage. "Hermione you can't marry this prat. You just cant I mean its just wrong- can't you see it's wrong?" He panted wiping the soaking wet red hair out of his eyes. He looked at her pleadingly desperation showing through his eyes. _

"_Ron, I can't do this right now I'm supposed to be in the church in just a few hours. If you had something to say about me getting married you should have said it earlier." Hermione looked at Ron with a look of finality. "But Hermione I-" _

"_No Ron" she cut him off "this is not the time nor the place. I've waited for you way to long. Im done waiting Ronald. Finished" Ron Weasly looked at the love of his life with horror in his eyes. _

"_Fine Hermione" he said in a low quavering voice "If you want to destroy everything we've built over the past 11 years than that's fine. Just know that one day you'll regret this!" _

"_Ron, that's exactly it. It's been 11 years I am so sick of waiting on you to tell me you love me" As tears came to Hermione's eyes she turned away refusing to see him let her cry. _

"_I do love you" _

"_No, Ron" she cried. She put his hands on her chest and pushed him towards the door. As she opened it and shoved him out he heard her whisper "I love you too, but it's too late." _

Ron looked at Hermione on the floor and said with contempt in his voice "You just what?"

She looked at him with a tear stained face and he couldn't help but kneel on the floor and put his arms around her. "Just what?" he repeated, but gently this time.

"I just couldn't go through with marrying him not when...not when I love you"

Ron abruptly stood up and took three steps back. "No" he said angrily "No there is no way that I'm gonna sit here and listen to you tell me that you love me on the same day that you were supposed to marry- I cant even say it, I despise him too much"

Hermione stood up and started forward but Ron stepped back up against the wall. As she got closer he moved his way across the room and to the door. He just couldn't stay and look at her, he knew she would slowly break his resolve and he didn't want to give her that satisfaction. He opened the door and got outside as fast as he could. He looked up at his flat window and saw her crying. _Good. _He wanted to make her suffer, like he had suffered for 11 years. He had loved her the whole time and she just didn't see it. After the Golden Trio had graduated and separated Harry had told Ron that she wouldn't wait for him forever. One year after the had graduated Harry's words proved to be true.

_It was Sunday night dinner at the Burrow and all the Weasley's that had survived the war were there. They all sat around the table and it was mostly filled up. Except for the two seats previously occupied by Charlie and Percy Weasly. The family tried to avert their eyes from those seats while Mrs. Weasly served her feast. When the doorbell rang Rn ran to the door glad to get away from the emotional table. Little did he know there were more emotions yet to come. _

_On the other side he found Hermione. She was biting her lip, a sure sign that she was nervous. "Hi Ron" she said in a small voice. She moved aside and Ron saw the person that would oon ruin his life. _

_Victor Krum._

It was over the next two years that Ron had learned that Victor was not going away. He had dated Hermione, much to everyone's dismay, and eventually another Sunday night dinner brought some bad news. They were getting married.

Ron could not remember ever being as depressed as he was for the next few months and it was just this morning that he decided to do something about it.

However, it had not worked and when Ron made his way back to his apartment he realized that he didn't want to wait for her any longer. She was at his flat willing to give herself to him and he was being such a prat.

He took the way back to his apartment at a run. He burst through the door to find Hermione waiting for him on the couch.

"I love you too"


End file.
